


god help anyone who dared disrespect

by Anonymous



Category: Tiny Meat Gang
Genre: M/M, Stockholm’s syndrome, Supervillain AU, cracky premise taken seriously, humanistic psychology, rating may increase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There’s something about Dr. Kolodjiejzyk that appeals to Noel. He can’t put his finger on exactly what.based on this iconic shitpost:https://tastes-like-piss.tumblr.com/post/185778309442/she-was-fearless-and-crazier-than-him-she-was-his
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: anonymous





	god help anyone who dared disrespect

**Author's Note:**

> u kno ya boi gotta get his rpf disclaimerrr  
> this is a work of fiction inspired by the public personas of tmg. it does not reflect their real life sexualities, relationship statuses, or off-camera personalities. don't show this to them or i will go super saiyan on your ass

Noel burns through psychiatrists quickly in Arkham. It’s something of a point of pride for him.  The first he bites a chunk off of; for the next few, he’s heavily restrained so he has to settle for breaking them psychologically.

Eventually Dr. Kolodjiejzyk is the only one left. ( His first name is Cody, which is fairly fuckboyish but much less of a mouthful. They’re not on a first name basis; not yet at least. Noel had to read it off his ID badge. But they’ll get there. Noel’s confident.)

He’s fresh out of grad school, 30 at the absolute oldest. In spite of his fuckboy vibes, there’s something about him that appeals to Noel. He can’t put his finger on exactly what. Maybe it’s his glaringly obvious thirst for respect and affection from his coworkers. Or the way his eyes crinkle and he bites the inside of his cheek to hide his smile when Noel makes an off-color joke.

Maybe it’s as simple as the fact that he insists on Noel being seated across from him for their first meeting, rather than muzzled and strapped to a gurney. The straitjacket still pinches like a motherfucker, and he’s chained in place too tightly to be considered comfortable. But it’s the sentiment that counts.

When he sits down, he starts off with, “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Miller. May I call you Noel?”

To fuck with him, Noel deadpans, “Nah. You can call me Mr. Miller for now.” Just to see long the polite facade will last. To his credit, Cody barely even flinches; acts like it’s a completely reasonable request. He calls Noel “Mr. Miller” without even a trace of sarcasm for the next fifty-five minutes.

For a newbie, he’s unusually decent at his job. His questions are probing, but innocuous; calculated to gauge Noel’s psyche without putting him on the defensive. Noel gives vague, cryptic answers, when he answers at all, but Cody doesn't show any outward signs of frustration.

At the end of the first session, when Cody’s already half out the door; Noel calls after him, “Doc.”

Cody’s head whips around, pathetically eager for any hint of a breakthrough. “Yes?”

The guard is still ushering him out of the cell, which serves Noel’s purposes perfectly. He wants Cody to start to see the institution as separating them; feed his youthful impatience and disillusionment with authority as much as possible.

Noel pitches his voice slightly above normal volume, just loud enough to be heard across the room. “You can call me Noel next time.”

A hopeful smile blooms on Cody’s face even as the guard hurries him out the door.

Through their next few sessions, Noel studies Cody carefully, taking care not to raise his suspicions. As it turns out, Cody is even more perfect for his purposes than Noel had dared imagine. He’s open-minded, idealistic, and just a touch too naive to survive Arkham for long. 

The major downside of this idealism is that he wants to convert Noel, make him grow a moral sense. “Rehabilitate” him, but really, to make him hurt for the awful shit he’s done. Noel has absolutely no intention of being rehabilitated. Cody doesn’t need to know that just yet, though.  For now, Noel just has to keep dangling the carrot of his moral redemption just out of reach, and Cody will happily follow him straight into hell. As long as Noel makes sure he never looks down, Cody won't suspect a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> might add a few more chapters to this eventually but i gotta finish the blayze fic first. if u wanna stay up 2 date with any future updates dont be afraid to smash that mf subscribe button, babyyyy


End file.
